


limitless.

by baby345



Series: Yo, these two are mine! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, the night they fell in love, they all loved each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: laughing at my sister because she want to form a harem"I'm just saying if you really loved me you would share em!"Ha! if only she knew...The beginning of the trio. or how John Alexander and Eliza all fell in love one fateful night and their courtship to their marriage.





	1. I never thought I' fall in love with two.

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning to my au!

" angelica, angelica" I was frantically yelling and searching before I spotted her walking away from a staircase with an smile on her face.

 

I’m sure that I had scared the wits out my sister running up like a madwoman and pulling her off to the side with no explanation as to why but I didn’t care I was  _ in love.  _

 

“Eliza what happen? did somebody say something to you? I’ll kill them.” 

Before angelica could let loose a fury on those poor soldiers that had no idea what she was capable of I quickly wrap my arms around her taller frame.

 

“Angie oh Angie I think i’m in love i just seen the most beautiful man and I just know he's going to be mine!” 

 

Through all my babbling angelica waited patiently for me to take a breath all the while tucking hair that escaped my ponytail behind my ear before wrapping me up in a bear hug.

"Oh my dear ‘liza what lucky man has captured your attention and affection so easily? Who do  I have to straighten out?" She joked to me 

 

I quickly hide my face in her shoulder before she could see the smile that threaten to tear my face in two. 

 

“Oh Angie his one of George Washington's aides he walked in earlier with the others and my god Angie I swear we made a connection when our eyes met his so handsome in his soldier uniform,

he's the short one over there with the long dark hair and his just handsome I just gotta have him, that one’s  _ mine.” _

 

I could feel angelica arms tighten around me once I finished my description but when I looked up in concern she was smiling down at me.

 

“My dear Eliza i know exactly who you are talking about and I could see why he has you so  _ helpless,  _ I’ll introduce you two!” 

She quickly kissed me on the forehead and made her way across the room to him  before I could protest her calling me helpless and going off to get him.

 

_ Oh no oh no ohnoohnohnohno  _

I was panicking I knew once he saw angelica he wouldn't look twice at me and I needed to get out before he saw me and laughed. 

Before I could stumble my way to the nearest corner and hide for the rest of the night I ran into somebody who quickly wrapped their arms around my waist to steady us both. 

excuses and apologies were falling out at rapid speeds before they died just as quickly when I looked up.

Is it possible to fall in love twice in the same night?

The soldier was  _ gorgeous  _

Freckles was scattered across high cheekbones and hazel eyes were alight with laughter as he bowed to me, dark curls tied back at the base of his neck.

“ I apologize miss.. “He trailed off

I realized a second to late that he was asking for my name 

“Schuyler, Elizabeth Schuyler” I demurred.

“Well miss Schuyler It’s my fault I should have been paying more attention to where I was going”  he uttered “please accept my apologies.” He gently took my hand and kissed it before straightening up. 

“My family calls me Eliza” I blurted out I had completely forgotten that I was running from my sister and was instead enthralled by this soldier with the southern accent.

I could see his shock at my outburst but he recovered and gave me a gentle smile 

“Nice to meet you Eliza I’m-"

before he could give me his name I felt my arm being grabbed reminding me of why I was originally trying to hide.

Eliza I want you to mee- whose this?” Angelica inquired once she got close enough to see I wasn't alone. 

I turned to the soldier to inquire about his name only to see his back already disappeared into the crowd I felt disappointment well up in my chest I never even got his name.

“Well never you mind I have somebody who wants to meet you his name is Alexander Hamilton.” she grabbed my hand and took me to the man who was about to change my life.  
  



	2. my love for you comes in threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek into the morning of lovers.

“Do you think 'liza going to like the flowers we sent?”

 

It was barely six in the morning and Lauren was already fretting about the courtship gifts we sent  _ just yesterday.  _ We were still laying in our tents, enjoying a very rare lazy morning where Washington's aides de camps were not needed at this very second.

 

I rolled my eyes fondly and turned over to get a proper look at this nervous wreck of a man. 

We were both laid together side by side, his eyes were wide with emotion flashing through them and his curls were free from their usual slick ponytail, free for me to run my hands through and tug

and kiss.

 

_ “He was so beautiful” _ I think fondly “ _ how lucky am I that he chose me? Chose us _ ?”

 

“Laurens you woke me up on this fine early morning to ask me the question you know the answer to? Must we go through this everytime we send her a gift?” I snorted and turned my back to him I can't wait to tell Betsy how much her dear Lauren worried himself silly over the most littlest things, she’ll get a laugh out of it for sure.

 

I felt him throw a arm over me to tuck me under his chin and heard him murmur into my head where he tucked his face into  my messy brown hair. 

“ well excuse me Hamilton for wanting to make sure our best girl gets the best of the best.” he said defensively 

I took a freckled hand that felt like it was made to fit just in mine and gave it a squeeze 

“She’ll love whatever we sent just because it was from us, and after the war we’ll make sure she get the best of the best forever okay? now let me sleep before Lafayette comes to wake us for breakfast.” I huffed.

I could feel his chest shake from laughter and him tighten his arms around me before the hustle and bustle of the day lured us back under. 

My final thought before I fell back asleep

_ I can’t wait for eternity with them. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy!


	3. Would you fall in the name of love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you're ours now"

“We love you john and would be honored if you decided to spend the rest of your life with us”

John was speechless when he was led outside by the newly married couple he didn’t expect to be given his own private ceremony.

Eliza stepped up to finish what Alexander started, her pale skin was flushed with excitement and her veil had been knocked skewed hours ago by the dancing and hugs she received throughout the night letting dark locks spill carelessly down her white dress. He didn't think he could ever love her more than in this moment. 

She gently wrapped her arms around him as they both turned to look at Alexander once again as he patiently waited on one knee for johns answer to their impromptu wedding hidden in the garden away from prying eyes, for their eyes only. 

“We may not be able to do this publicly”Eliza said softly her breath was fanning across his neck sending chills up his spine,“ but we want you to know you have our heart and our relationship wouldn't be complete without you so john would you join before God this holy unity? To love and cherish us? As we would do onto you until our dying day?”

“Well?” Alexander raised one eyebrow playfully and john's heart skipped a beat he was so handsome in his black tux and he could barely speak so he nodded quickly to show his answer. Before he knew it he was being kissed and hugged on by his wife and husband 

Both Eliza and Alexander grabbed his left hand and slipped the ring on 

“We now pronounce you John Lauren-Hamilton, it has a ring to it don't you think Mrs. Hamilton?” Alexander exclaimed playfully 

“Yes I quite think so Mr. Hamilton” Eliza nodded her head solemnly but her eyes gave away her playfulness and true joy.  

He still couldn't speak all he wanted to do was kiss and be kissed by his wife and husband he wanted to go on his honeymoon and spend hours loving on them both pay them back with action not words caress pale skin and arch under sun-kissed skin he wanted his forever to start now.

**_while they celebrated under the moon they never seen a lone figure smile wistfully or a single tear escape as she made her way back to the party to give them privacy._ **

****

 


	4. Love feels like war

“Lee do you yield?”  Alexander could barely see through the heavy rain flood but he could make out the kneeling form of Charles lee being held up by Burr when he heard the confirmation from burr panicked look on his face he turned to lover who was slowly lowering his gun a sneer on his face, he could still see the tension in johns shoulder and knew he had to calm him down before he finished the duel permanently.  

 

“Yo, we won” Alex whispered to john he could see his shoulders relax but his face was still set in stone and the gun tightly pressed in his hand, after taking a quick glance to make sure burr was occupied  he pulled the gun out of his hand and intertwined their fingers using his body to shield it from the other men view.

“Well i'm satisfied” John growled He didn't feel an ounce of regret and would have finished Charles lee off if he still had wanted to duel, lee had crossed a line and no amount of sorry's or negotiating would fix it, so he made him paid for it with _blood and tears_.

Before Alex could do anything more to calm john down he heard burr’s frantic shout that the general was heading their way and was calling him “Fuck” Alex cursed under his breath he didn't think about what he was going to say for his and john’s reason for dueling.

 

“Hamilton meet me inside” He heard Washington call out and he could tell even from a distance that he was _pissed_ ,  Alex gave john’s hand one more squeeze before he marched off knowing that john would be right behind him ready to face Washington together, and Washington must have know as well because as soon as they were were in his tent without glancing back he said in a false calm tone “ Lauren you’re Dismissed until further notice, Go home.”

 

“What! sir that’s not fair, lee was racking your name and ours through the mud” _and Eliza’s_ went unsaid. Alexander was yelling before the words could even fully process to John who eyes went wide behind a curtain of wet curls.

 

“Life's not fair Alexander, you both need to learn that their are consequences to your actions, You both could have aggravated our allies through the south.” Washington back was towards them and he had a letter clutched in his hand.

 

“You're absolutely right I should have shoot him in the mouth that would have shut em up” john said boldly his fist were still balled up and that fire that Alexander loved so much was burning brightly.

 

Washington turned back to both men and slammed his fist down on the desk frustration clear as day on his face  “you both were being reckless, john could have been killed over something as stupid as words my name been through a lot I could take it.”

 

Alexander feel his temper flare and knew he wasn't going to be able to hold back he felt John’s hand on his lower back the ring on his finger pressing through alex’s jacket “Well, I don’t have your name, I don’t have your titles, I don’t have your land But, if you-”

 

Washington cut him off already knowing what direction this conversation was heading “No” He said firmly.

 

Alexander pressed on desperation creeping into his voice  “If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead I could fly above my station after the war.”He was sick of having to beg just to leave his mark why couldn't they understand that His life , His **_legacy_ ** Depended on his actions now?

 

Washington shot back “ Or you could die and ** _we_** need you alive” He glanced quickly at john and the letter in his hand.

 

“I’m more than willing to die” Alexander could feel john's hand tighten on his jacket and out of the corner of his eye see him nod in agreement.

 

Washington took a deep breathe and looked at the both of them “Your wife needs you alive, she needs _both_ of you alive.”

 

Alexander could feel his body tense up and seen John take a step back in shock  at Washington's words, They both thought the same thing: **_what did he know?_**

 

George's eyes softened when he took in the shocked and a scared look on both his boys faces. why couldn't they see he was doing them a favor they had so much more to offer and so much to live for, so much more.  “It’s not exactly a secret a least to those who know you and where to look that your heart belongs to two.” He cleared his throat and the sternness from before was back

 

” Alexander and John Go home, That’s an order from your commander.”

 

“Sir” john said softly he knew john was in disbelief he knew because he felt the same way how many knew, How long have Washington know? What now?

 

“Go home” Washington dismissed them for the last time, and when he was sure they were both gone he looked at the letter he almost crumbled in anger when he heard what they were up too.

****

_Please send my husbands A. Hamilton and J. Lauren-Hamilton Home they deserve to meet their son._

best regards,

__Elizabeth Hamilton._ _

 

****

 

 


	5. we could be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "that would be enough for me."

“Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now”

Eliza was glowing, her hair was gently blowing in the wind and her face was alight with happiness, rosy cheeks, and a beautiful smile made up the picture perfect woman they came to know as their wife.

Alex and John had spent the trip home agonizing and over analyzing every piece of information that Washington had given them. Especially the part about their wife needed them. Was eliza hurt? What did he know that they didn't? As far as they know Eliza had been fine, in her letters she often complained about being bored and missing them, only having her sisters occasionally joining her for tea, but she often spent her days tending to Schuyler affairs and her garden.  The only worrying thing had been Eliza saying she had needed to lay down more since she didn’t have much energy anymore but they chalked it up to her staying up all times of the night.

But now seeing her every worry blew away on the breeze, she was like a breath of fresh air, the first flower blossoming during spring and rain after a drought wrapped in a gorgeous bow. And it wasn’t until they ran up to her eager to _feel_ , _touch_ , _kiss_ did they realize she wasn’t just glowing because of happiness she had a pregnancy glow, Mrs.Hamilton-Lauren looked to be almost 23 weeks pregnant. _And she was stunning._

“How long have you known?” Alex demanded his tone soft and his face was full of amazement.  As soon as he seen her and after sharing a kiss that said more than words ever could. he dropped to his knees and laid hesitant fingers across her rounded stomach, and laid kisses where their hands didn’t cover.

“A month or so” she replied sheepishly accepting a soft kiss from john who had wrapped his arms around her middle so his and alex’s fingers was interlocked.

“Eliza you should have told us”John whispered to her, she could hear the tears in his voice and it only made her love him even more.

“I wrote to the general a month ago I begged him to send you two home, I know the war isn’t over but you both deserve to meet your child” she said fiercely, she grabbed both of their hands and led them to her favorite bench in the garden both her boys surrounding her and their child.

“No!” both John and Alex gasped. They turned and looked at each other and finally put the pieces together, why he sent them both home the way he did, his stressing the importance of how badly   eliza needed them , and his anger at their actions Washington was doing them a favor! He was only looking out.

“Still Eliza you should have told us..” Alex murmured. His hands caressing Eliza's back. john leaned his head against Eliza's loving the contrast in the different textures, loving the woman who been through everything with them, and most of all loving his wife and husband. 

 

“Well I’m not sorry” she exclaimed proudly, and why should she be? her boys were finally home, after praying and hoping that the general gave in she finally had her little family back together where they belonged.

“If this child has a fraction of your smile”  she teasingly grabbed john’s face just so she could see his gorgeous freckled face light up “or a fragment of your mind, look out world that would be enough” at that part she gently tapped Alex's head.

“We don’t need a legacy, we don’t need a piece of paper saying that we all are legally married, all we need is each other and our own little family. if I could grant you both peace of mind that would be enough, if you both could just survive this war, and come home to me, to us that would be enough.”

During Eliza's speech both Alex and John kissed her head and than each other, and they made a vow that they would come home to Eliza no matter the cost.

_“Just stay alive that would be enough”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for sticking this story out with me i loved the kudos and loved the comments you guys took the time to write thank you! be on the lookout for my other works in this series!


End file.
